This invention relates generally to floor dusters, mops, and brooms and specifically incorporates a lateral pivot hinge, which promotes a different dusting/sweeping/mopping technique, that is attached to an elongated narrow tube, encased by a sweeping and dusting sleeve upon which may be draped a damp cloth for mopping, both of which can be easily removed for laundering.